How It Began
by Terra and Bouldarian AHEM N00b
Summary: Sam and Mikaela meet a new creature they believe even Optimus might not be a match for. READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMMZ ALOWD!1


**Just a little 'one-shot.' Hope your eye tingles too! hehehehe.**

Sam licked his dry lips, his eyes watching the sight of destroyed Decepticons being hoisted into the air by hovering helicopters

Sam licked his dry lips, his eyes watching the sight of destroyed Decepticons being hoisted into the air by hovering helicopters. The war was finally over; they had won. Reaching a hand up, he rubbed at his scalp gently. The skin was torn and dry blood adorned his oozing head wound. Sighing, he lowered his hand. Mikaela stood beside the young boy, her arms around her torso as she too stared at the sight. She would never have thought they could actually be victorious over such brutal and heartless creatures, but luck had shown favor on them.

Turning towards Mikaela, Sam's vision was suddenly caught by the sight of a beautiful golden haired girl turned away from him. She stood next to a destroyed Decepticon, her hand reaching out to touch the scarred metal.

"Hey!" Sam's voice cracked as he called to her.

His eyes watched as she turned towards him. Her blonde hair blew in the wind as her body spun on her heels. A malicious smile adorned her face, her nose almost unseen making it seem as if she only had two holes for a nose (Picture Michael Jackson, for example). Sam's eyes widened as he continued to observe the girl, or rather, creature. In the center of her face was placed an enormous, encompassing sapphire painted eyeball. Her malevolent smirk widened as she blinked her cyclops eye rapidly a few times in a row.

There was a flash and then she was right next to Sam. "Ahem? Yes?" Her voice was raspy and she sounded like a long-term smoker or tobacco addict. "Can I help you, little AHEMALICIOUS boy?!"

Sam flinched, his eyes wide like that of a deer about to be hit by an oncoming vehicle. "Er, no. I don't think so."

"I'm Terra, by the way." The creature's hand reached up to pet at his shoulder, her smirk slithering its way up the sides of her face. "And I'm a thinking you and I should get our little AHEM on!!"

"Huh?" The Transformer boy stood baffled, shaking at the sight of such an odd and overbearing creature as this cyclops.

"You're shaking, Sam," Terra began to chuckle, her teeth rotten and some even missing altogether. "I like that, I like that A LO'."

"Hey!" Mikaela stomped her foot not liking how pushy and flirty this blonde 'thing' was being with Sam. "He said he didn't need your help so leave him alone."

"Oh, so overprotective aren't we? Well, my eye can take care of that!!" Reaching up, the creature grasped her eye taking the item from the socket and holding it dripping in her hand. Suddenly, she lifted her arm and chucked the eyeball at Mikaela.

Mikaela scoffed, her eyes rolling as the moist eyeball flew at her. Upon contact, though, she found herself hoisted in the air before being ruthlessly thrown into the side of the building. She didn't get up.

"Mikaela!" Sam's voice was frantic. He turned angrily towards the blonde cyclops. "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, nothing my little precious ahem, nothing at all." Terra blinked innocently, her eye coming back into the socket like that of a boomerang. Suddenly she grasped Sam by the shirt. "NOW STOP TALKING AND LET'S AHEM." And then, right there in the middle of the trashed and destroyed street/war zone she ahemed Sam Witwicky. ("And he enjoyed every last minute of it," Terra added into the commentary.)

"Sam? Where are you?" Terra's ears perked as she heard the new voice. It was mechanical and held the emotions of a highly advanced robot. Her tingling eye watched as the huge robot known as Optimus Prime rounded the corner.

"OPTIMUS!" Terra's voice screeched in anticipation. Bending her knees, she lowered herself into a pouncing position. "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE BEST AHEM OF YOUR LIFE!!" Suddenly she launched herself into the air, grasping onto Optimus' metal and aheming the very life out of him.

He fell to the ground as she finished up with him.

A squeal was heard and Terra grinned, her eye catching the sight of a mingled Bumble Bee on the ground. His eyes were upon Optimus. "OH, BUMBLE BEEE!" Terra's voice had taken on a higher level of malicious ahem nature. "You're next!!"

The Transformer's eyes turned upon the blonde creature and he shook his head, trying to flee from her but to no avail. His legs had been handicapped and so he was a victim as Terra flew on him and ahemed him. She ahemed him so hard he finally screamed, "STOP!"

"Oh, Bumble Bee, did my aheming powers restore your voice?!" Terra winked and left the yellow Transformer there with his new found voice. He made no attempt to attack her, finding that he was grateful to her for returning his once lost voice.

As Terra made her way through the rest of the city she ahemed the rest of the Transformers and even the military and the corpses of the Decepticons. She spent a significant amount of time with Megatron. She liked his style, even though he was obviously dead.

"TERRA, BOULDAMOM SAID YOU HAVE TO COME HOME NOW!" Terra turned toward her younger brother, Bouldarian, who had appeared beside her.

He looked almost exactly like her, although he was shorter and had short hair. His hands were on his hips as he looked around. "Terra, have you been aheming all the Transformers and Decepticons?!"

"And Sam and the military too! AHEMEMEMEHEHE!!" Terra cackled as she grinned at her brother.

"But, Terraaa! I told you NOT TO AHEM MY BEST FRIENDS!" He whined loudly.

"They're not your friends, stupid boulda-face. You're just naïve and don't understand the true meaning of friendship. See, all these ahemalicious people and robots are MY BESTEST FRIENDS because I ahemed them all and so I claimed them. Except that nasty non-ahemalicious girl Mikaela. You can have her!!" Terra then flew away leaving Bouldarian to sob and ahem Mikaela's unconscious corpse for the rest of the day.

THE END.

**Tell my eye what you think, lovelies!**

A/N: This is a sarcastic parody. Please be aware of that when you write a review. Ahem and Thank You! 0)


End file.
